This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Division of Comparative Pathology has primary responsibility for the training of postdoctoral fellows in experimental pathology. The fellows only perform BL3 level necropsies while concurrently engaged in specific research projects. Research project training is individualized according to each fellow's prior experience, but includes individual meetings with senior core professional staff both within the Division of Comparative Pathology and other Center Divisions, as well as weekly departmental research meetings and seminars. Each fellow is encouraged to present experimental findings at these meetings and to publish in peer-reviewed journals. AIDS related.